


Trahison

by Fiolikescookies



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Headcanon, M/M, Multi, Other, Trahison - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 12:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15243705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiolikescookies/pseuds/Fiolikescookies
Summary: Reaper avait trahi Talon. Elle bouillonnait. Il lui fallait quelque chose pour faire passer la brûlure que cette nouvelle avait provoqué ; du champagne, une visite chez Moira, n’importe quoi. N’importe quoi pour oublier.





	Trahison

Reaper avait trahit Talon.  

Widowaker s’enfonça un peu plus dans l’eau brûlante de son bain, son regard fixé sur un point invisible contre le carrelage blanc en face d’elle. Depuis que Maximilien lui avait annoncé la nouvelle, la voix robotique de l’omniaque répétait en boucle les mêmes paroles dans sa tête. _Reaper et Sombra. Ils ont saboté un de nos plus importants programmes et ils sont partis._ Dans une tentative de noyer ses pensées, la sniper se laissa glisser sous l’eau, les yeux fermés et les poings serrés. Elle bouillonnait. Il lui fallait quelque chose pour faire passer la brûlure que cette nouvelle avait provoqué ; du champagne, une visite chez Moira, n’importe quoi. N’importe quoi pour _oublier_.

 

L’eau ruissela le long de son corps quand elle se leva de la baignoire pour attraper son peignoir. Chacun de ses gestes était lent, méticuleux mais trahissait une violente détermination. _Ils_ paieraient.

Lorsqu’on frappa à la porte de sa chambre – sa cellule ? -, Widow ne prit même pas la peine d’aller répondre. _Reaper avait trahit Talon._   Elle n’y croyait toujours pas. Ce fut la voix insistante de Doomfist qui la força à aller ouvrir la porte, ses cheveux encore mouillés.

> \- Je suis occupée, dit-elle d’un ton plus glacial encore que la température de son corps.
> 
> \- Je m’en fiche, rétorqua aussitôt Akande. Je t’apporte ton rapport de mission. Ordre de _Maximilien_.

 

Il lui tendit l’enveloppe sans la moindre touche de délicatesse. Il était énervé, Widow le savait. Il n’avait pas cessé d’aboyer des ordres contre tout le monde depuis que Reaper et Sombra les avaient quitté. La jeune femme appuya une de ses épaules contre l’encadrement de la porte, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine que son peignoir mal attaché laissait deviner. Du bout des doigts, elle attrapa l’enveloppe. Elle ne prit la peine de le remercier. C’était Talon qui _la_ remercierait plus tard.

 

La française s’apprêta à refermer la porte de sa chambre mais Doomfist bloqua la porte à l’aide de son pied et se pencha à l’intérieur de la pièce.

>  - Une dernière chose, _Widowmaker_. Tu devrais penser à rendre visiter à _Moira_ , si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Elle voulait te parler.

 

L’intéressée haussa les sourcils d’un air désintéressé. Elle tourna le dos à son interlocuteur sans même prendre la peine de lui répondre afin de poser l’enveloppe sur petite table près de son lit.

>  - Ferme la porte en partant, dit-elle alors qu’elle desserrait déjà la ceinture en tissus qui retenait son peignoir.

 

Les indications du rapport étaient simple : Widowmaker devait éliminer le mercenaire connu sous le nom de Reaper. Quelqu’un d’autre s’occuperait sans doute de la _hackeuse_ , Talon n’était pas du genre à épargner, et encore moins à _pardonner_. 

Elle ne savait toutefois ni encore _quand_ , ni encore _où_. Des indications précises suivraient, lui avait-on dit. Et la jeune femme n’avait pas posé de questions : si il y avait bien deux choses que Talon lui avait appris, c’était bel et bien de ne pas poser de questions stupides et _d’obéir._ Ce n’est pas pour rien qu’elle était leur meilleure arme.

>  - Lacroix ! s’exclama Moira d’un air faussement enthousiaste tandis que son sourire carnassier s’élargissait sur son visage. Comment te sens-tu aujourd’hui ?
> 
> \- Je ne ressens rien. C’est tout l’intérêt, non ?

 

Elle n’était pas débile. Widow savait très bien que le traitement de Moira avait pour but d’anesthésier tout sentiment, toute trace d’émotion. Et aujourd’hui plus que jamais, la française savait qu’elle en avait réellement besoin. Le souvenir de _Reaper_ lui laissait toujours une sensation douloureuse inexpliquée dans la poitrine.

>  - Pourquoi es-tu là, _Amélie_?

 

Widow parcourut la salle du regard, désintéressée, avant de reposer toute son attention sur la scientifique. Elle détestait quand cette dernière utilisait son vrai prénom ; il y avait quelque chose de moqueur, de _faux_. Amélie n’existait plus et Moira le savait.

> \- Je veux être sûre et certaine d’être parfaitement performante pour ma prochaine mission.
> 
> \- Ta prochaine mission, vraiment ?

 

L’œil bleuté de la scientifique brillait, glacial, fixé sur la plus jeune qu’elle détaillait comme si elle avait été dotée d’un scanner. Widowmaker en aurait presque frissonné. Alors qu’elle posa ses doigts sur la joue de la française, Moira reprit la parole sans attendre de réponse :

> \- Celle où tu es chargée d’éliminer ce _bon vieux Reaper_ , c’est exact ?

 

Widowmaker ne répondit rien du tout. Elle n’avait rien à dire. C’était sa mission et elle l’accomplirait du mieux possible. Du bout de son pouce, la scientifique lui caressa doucement la joue, son sourire toujours plus large sur ses lèvres.

> \- Ne me dis pas que tu _ressentais_ quelque chose pour ce traître, Amélie. Voilà qui compliquerait les choses, tu ne crois pas ? – elle rigola avant de murmurer contre son oreille – Même s’il me semble que vous ayez passé du bon temps tous les deux….

 

La française se figea un instant en entendant les paroles de Moira, comme si chacun de ses membres était glacé. La scientifique ne pouvait pas savoir. Il n’y avait _aucun_ moyen qu’elle sache ce qui s’était passé après leur dernière mission commune, à elle et Reaper. La colère bouillonna à nouveau en elle au souvenir de cette nuit passée ensemble. Elle rétorqua ainsi froidement :

>  - Je ne ressens _rien_. Je viens m’assurer de mes performances.

 

Widow sentit alors l’ongle du pouce de Moira s’enfoncer légèrement dans la peau de sa joue mais elle resta impassible.

>  - Après tout, tu es ma plus belle _création_ , Amélie. Et la meilleure arme de Talon, ne l’oublie pas. Et que fait-on quand une arme est cassée ?

 

_On la_ _répare_ , pensa Widow sans même répondre à haute voix. La scientifique relâcha sa proie et recula, satisfaite. Elle savait que la française connaissait parfaitement la réponse.

 

***

 

 

Maximilien avait demandé à s’entretenir avec Widowmaker. Seul à seul.  La recrue de Talon qui était venu la chercher après sa visite chez Moira lui avait annoncé que l’omniaque souhaitait lui transmettre des informations supplémentaires par rapport à sa mission. C’était rare. Maximilien n’était pas connu pour être le plus bavard des membres du Conseil.

 

Chaque bruit de pas de Widowmaker qui résonnait dans le silence du couloir du quartier général provoquait un bref sursaut chez la jeune recrue. _Amusant_ , pensa la jeune femme. Elle le voyait jeter des coups d’œil furtifs derrière lui - plus pour s’assurer qu’elle n’allait pas l’assassiner froidement au tournant d’un couloir que pour vérifier qu’elle le suivait docilement. Que lui avait-on raconté sur elle ? La française pouvait s’imaginer toute sorte de rumeur, toute sorte d’histoires effrayantes qui circulaient sur elle.

Après tout, elle avait assassiné son mari.

 

Chacun de ses pas était lent, méticuleux, audacieux. Un félin qui s’approchait de sa proie. Elle ne comptait pas presser le pas, même pas pour Maximilien.

>  - Je sais où se trouvent les appartements de Maximilien, dit-elle finalement sur son ton désintéressé.

 

Le messager chargé de guider la française resta silencieux. Il avait tressaillit en entendant sa voix suave mais il n’était pas sûr qu’elle attendait réellement une réponse de lui. À vrai dire, il ne savait pas _comment_ lui répondre. Il ravala difficilement sa salive. Le détail n’avait pas échappé au regard de la sniper.

> \-  On…On m’a juste demandé de vous conduire chez monsieur Maximilien, répondit-il hésitant.

 

Ce furent les seuls mots échangés entre eux.

Une fois arrivés devant les quartiers de son supérieur, Widowmaker se retrouva seule. Elle frappa trois brefs coups distincts et la porte s’ouvrit sur l’omniaque. Comme à son habitude, il était impossible de déchiffrer son expression : ses yeux robotiques rouges luisaient dans l’obscurité tandis qu’il se tenait droit et fier dans son nouvel ensemble de marque. _Une costume extrêmement cher_ , remarqua Widow, qu’il avait dû payer avec l’argent gagné au poker grâce à ses tours de passe-passe et de tricherie. La jeune femme haussa les sourcils après l’avoir détaillé avec soin :

>  - Chanceux ? demanda-t-elle en faisant référence à ses vêtements et à ses probables parties de poker.
> 
> \- La _chance_ était plutôt de mon côté, en effet. Mais je ne t’ai pas oubliée. Je sais que tu as du goût pour les _jolies choses_.

 

L’omniaque l’invita à entrer dans son appartement, lui tenant la porte au passage. Le hall d’entrée débouchait sur une vaste pièce – un salon - décoré avec soin. Des meubles de créateurs français. C’était sobre, épuré, élégant. À l’image de Maximilien. Sur la table basse trônait un seau à glace qui contenait une bouteille de champagne ainsi que deux verres à pied.

> \- En quel honneur ? demanda Widowmaker en prenant place sur le canapé en cuir noir, les jambes croisées.

 

Sans prendre la peine de répondre, l’intéressé prit place à côté de la jeune femme. Il déboucha la bouteille d’un geste ferme et commença à remplir les deux verres avant d’en attraper un pour lui-même  et de tendre l’autre à la française. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui se passait, mais elle s’exécuta sans poser de question. Elle fit tinter le verre qu’elle tenait délicatement entre ses doigts avec celui de son supérieur.

>  - À la réussite de notre prochaine mission, s’exclama l’omniaque avant de reposer son verre sur la table puisqu’il ne pouvait boire. Il ajouta alors : ça devrait te plaire. Je l’ai choisi avec soin.

 

Widowmaker devait reconnaître que même s’il ne pouvait boire – ni manger -, Maximilien avait du goût. Et il avait su choisir _exactement_ ce qu’elle aimait. Elle trempa le bout de ses lèvres dans le liquide doré puis son regard interrogateur se posa à nouveau sur son interlocuteur.  Les yeux du robot semblaient briller de malice.

>  - Reaper et Sombra pensent peut-être nous avoir devancés. En réalité….Je ne suis pas stupide.

 

Il laissa échapper un rire aussi glaçant que glacial.

> \- Les informations que cette _garce_ a volées leur seront illisibles. Quel dommage, non ?

 

Stoïque, Widowmaker attendait qu’il continue. Elle avala une nouvelle gorgée de champagne puis reposa le verre sur la table. Maximilien se rapprocha d’elle, tendant sa main vers elle pour lui caresser la joue avec une douceur presque effrayant. Ses deux yeux rouges semblaient sonder les secrets de son esprit. Il pencha la tête de côté et s’avança légèrement, fixant toujours  la jeune femme.  Elle aurait juré lire un sourire sur ses lèvres inexistantes.Et puis brusquement, la douceur douteuse dont avait fait preuve l’omniaque se volatilisa. Il resserra son emprise sur la joue de Widow. D’un air carnassier, il murmura enfin :

> \- Et surtout…Surtout, tu t’occuperas  _personnellement_ de notre cher traître. Tu sais à quel point j’ai _horreur_ des traîtres, pas vrai _Widowmaker_? Fais lui payer. Montre-lui le traitement que Talon réserve aux gens de son espèce.

 

La lueur rouge dans les yeux de Maximilien brillait d’un air féroce. Sa cruauté résonna dans chacune de ses paroles lorsqu’il ajouta :

>  - Le spectacle sera magnifique.

 


End file.
